Secret feeling -Sequel-
by sasuke fans
Summary: Melanjutkan dari secret feeling. tolong di baca "secret feeling" sebelum membaca fic ini biar paham, heheheh/ Sasuke akan meninggalkan Sakura selama dua tahun dan apakah mereka akan berakhir dengan happy ending? XD. enjoy reading.
**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **jika ingin membaca fic ini. tolong kelarin dulu "secret feelingnya" biar paham XD -terima kasih-**

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[secret feeling]**

 **~Sequel~**

 **.**

 _2 tahun Sakura dan Sasuke akan terpisah lama, Sasuke akan keluar kota untuk mengejar pendidikannya, meskipun Fukagu, ayahnya, sudah menyuruhnya untuk menjalan perusahaan Uchiha, namun Sasuke memilih jalan suksesnya sendiri._

.

.

.

Wajahnya merona menatap sepucuk surat berwarna biru muda, dibolak-baliknya surat itu dan menatap tiap detail apapun yg terdapat di amplop itu, tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenalnya, mungkin agak terkesan kuno, namun seorang pria yang jauh disana, selalu mengirimkan surat kepada gadis berambut _softpink_ ini, menceritakan apapun yang sedang dia alami disana, membuat gadis ini selalu saja berkhayal jika dia seperti berada disana dan menemani si pengirim surat ini. Senyumnya semakin lebar dan tidak sabar membaca kejadian apa lagi yang terjadi dengan orang yang dia tunggu selama 2 tahun ini. Dering ponselnya berbunyi saat dia sudah masuk kedalam kamar, disimpannya sejenak surat berwarna biru muda itu di tempat tidur dan dia kini beralih ke meja, mengambil dan menatap sejenak layar ponselnya.

 ** _Ino Yamanaka :_**

 _Sakura, apa kau sibuk? mau menemaniku ke sebuah tempat?_

Sakura berpikir sejenak, menatap ke arah kasurnya yang terdapat sebuah surat dan segera menatap kembali layar ponselnya, Sakura mulai mengetik beberapa kalimat dan mengirimnya.

 ** _Sakura Haruno :_**

 _Maaf Ino, apa bisa besok saja? Kebetulan besok aku libur kerja, bagaimana?_

 ** _Ino Yamanaka :_**

 _Besok? Oh iya, aku lupa, besok hari minggu, baiklah._

Sakura tersenyum menatap balasan Ino, saat akan menaruh ponselnya, kembali ponsel itu berdering.

 ** _Ino Yamanaka :_**

 _Aku ingat tanggal hari ini, selamat membaca._

Lagi-lagi Ino membuat gadis ini tersenyum lebar, Sakura sudah bercerita tentang surat yang akan dikirim Sasuke setiap bulannya, surat itu akan sampai pas di tanggal dimana Sasuke pergi jauh dari Sakura. setiap bulannya Sakura menunggu hal-hal yang akan diceritakan Sasuke selama di kota Mizu, kota yang sangat jauh dari Konoha, Kota yang di pimpin oleh seorang wanita cantik, teladan, dan sangat bekerja keras untuk kota Mizu, kotanya sangat nyaman dan orang-orang beramai-ramai datang untuk tinggal disana. Fasilitas, pekerjaan dan pendidikan yang sangat memadai membuat siapapun yang tergiur untuk menetap lama, namun dibalik semua itu, tuntutan untuk disiplin sangat ketat di kota Mizu, tak banyak orang-orang berguguran dan memilih meninggalkan kota itu, tapi tetap saja masih ramai, semua hal itu di tulis Sasuke di dalam suratnya.

Sakura merebah dirinya dikasur, mencari posisi nyamannya dan meraba-raba disisi samping untuk mengambil surat, tanpa mengubah posisinya yang sudah terlentang, Sakura mulai membuka surat itu, melebarkan surat yang terlipat dua kali dan mulai menatap tulisan paling atas. Ini surat bulan Maret di tahun kedua Sasuke pergi. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan berhenti menulis surat dan segera bertemu dengan Sakura.

 _._

 _._

 _Hai, apa kabarmu? Mungkin sedikit membuatmu bosan dengan kalimat awal 'apa kabarmu?' tapi aku senang sekali jika harus mengetahui kabarmu, Sakura._

Sakura segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seperti ingin mengisyarat 'tidak apa-apa dan aku tidak bosan selalu membaca kalimat awal itu' kepada surat yang sedang ditatapnya.

 _Kau tahu, agar aku tidak melupakan isi surat yang aku kirim tiap bulannya, aku segera mengcopynya dan menyimpan untuk ku baca ulang dan melanjutkan setiap ceritaku yang seperti 'bersambung' dalam sebuah film._

Tanpa sadar suara cekikan muncul dari Sakura, rasanya seperti ada yang menggelitik pinggangnya saat tahu Sasuke sepertinya sangat antusias dan peduli akan surat-surat yang dikirimnya.

 _Masih ada beberapa bulan lagi, berharap kau selalu bersabar untuk menunggu. Yang aku ceritakan sebelumnya, aku memegang jabatan sebagai kepala di perusahan Mizukage dan benar-benar sibuk, aku sampai hampir tidak ada waktu menulis surat ini, tapi saat senggang, aku segera menulis surat ini, jika kembali ke Konoha, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu ke kota Mizu ini, saat musim semi kota ini seperti kota pink dengan pohon sakura yang sangat banyak dan besar-besar, mereka dirawat dengan sangat baik dan sangat indah, oh iya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit Konoha? Semoga tidak ada pasien yang membuatmu jatuh hati, mungkin aku akan sangat cemburu di sini._

Sakura tersenyum girang dan membalikkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah, rasanya dia ingin sekali melihat wajah 'cemburu' Sasuke. mungkin agak terlihat lucu bagi Sakura, raut wajah Sasuke yang sangat langka untuk di lihat, Sakura kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

 _Kesibukan di kantor membuatku tidak bisa menulis banyak hal untuk surat bulan ini, aku sangat merindukanmu, jika surat ini tidak bisa mengobati apapun, hubungi aku, peraturanmu yang sangat bodoh membuatku sedikit sengsara disini, kenapa kau harus mengganti nomer ponsel dan tidak memberitahukanku? Apa ini pembalasan karena aku meninggalmu selama 2 tahun?_

"Tepat sekali," ucap Sakura dan senyum masih menghiasai wajahnya.

 _Oh, ayolah Sakura, ini benar-benar peraturan yang sangat menyebalkan buatku, apa kau tidak merindukanku?_

"Aku sangat...sangat..sangat.. merindukanmu," ucap Sakura.

Sakura kembali membaca surat itu, senyum yang manisnya selalu saja menghiasi wajahnya yang putih, surat Sasuke sudah membuatnya melupakan sejenak rasa rindu yang sudah menggunung.

Setelah selesai membaca surat dari Sasuke, Sakura bergegas mengambil beberapa kertas, mencari-cari pulpen di laci mejanya dan mulai menulis surat balasan untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

Bulan-bulan sebelumnya di tahun pertama Sasuke pergi, membuat Sakura sedikit sedih dan merasa sangat kesepian, namun lama-kelamaan Sakura mencoba menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap bertahan dan menunggu Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke pergi, Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk selalu mengirimnya surat, ucapan Sakura hanya di tanggapi bingung oleh Sasuke, mereka bisa langsung menelpon atau saling mengirim pesan lewat ponsel. Sakura tetap ngotot dengan peraturan aneh yang dibuatnya, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan gadis _pink_ nya itu.

* * *

 **FLASBACK**

 _Hai, apa kabarmu? Meskipun aku sangat malas untuk mengirimmu surat tapi, jika tidak begini, aku tidak tahu sama sekali keadaanmu disana, aku sangat merindukanmu Sakura, semoga Sai tidak berniat mengambilmu dariku, dia akan berurusan denganku,_

"Hahah, aku akan tetap menunggumu, Kota mana yang menjadi tujuanmu? Apa kau senang disana?" ucap Sakura.

 _oh ya..sekarang aku tinggal kota Mizu, kota yang sangat bersih, nyaman dan fasilitasnya sangat menjajikan, hanya saja, orang-orang disini sangat displin, itu sudah menjadi peraturan bagi mereka, aku senang tinggal disini, setelah aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku, aku akan segera bekerja disini. Semoga mereka mau menerimaku untuk setahun saja, jika tidak, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi meskipun sudah 2 tahun,_

Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan membengkokkan alisnya, merasa tidak ingin Sasuke pergi lama.

 _Setelah pendidikanmu selesai, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? apa kau akan lanjut untuk pendidikan berikutnya, atau kau ingin ke sini dan tinggal bersamaku, sepertinya itu akan sangat .._

"Tidak akan! Aku akan tetap di Konoha sampai kau kembali," ucap Sakura dan kemudian tersenyum.

 _Apa ada kabar dari Naruto? Dia sama sekali tidak memberiku kabar, apa dia masih marah padaku yang tiba-tiba tinggalkan Konoha bahkan aku tidak ke Suna._

"Sepertinya, Naruto sangat-sangat sibuk, aku bahkan tidak dapat kabar darinya,"

 _Baiklah, mungkin hanya itu saja yang bisa aku ceritakan, segera balas surat ini, aku sangat depresi jika tidak mengetahui kabarmu, apa kau tidak merasa kesepian? hubungi saja jika kau kesepian._

"Apa kau sedang mengujiku? Aku tidak akan memberi nomerku yang baru, hehehe."

 _Jaga dirimu,_

 _I love you._

Gadis berambut softpink itu hanya memeluk surat dari Sasuke dan berbaring sejenak dan kemudian segera membalasnya.

.

.

.

 _Hai, aku sudah membaca surat balasanmu, kau membuatku semakin rindu, apa kau tidak mempunyai kegiatan lain? sepertinya kau harus melakukan itu agar tidak merasa kesepian, hmm.. dan kabar Ino dan Sai jadian, syukurlah, tidak ada yang akan mengganggumu lagi, sampaikan ucapan selamatku buat meraka, kau bertanya tentang gadis-gadis di kampusku? Yaa... mereka cantik-cantik dan seksi-seksi, bisa saja salah satu dari mereka bisa menjadi pacar baruku,_

"SASUKE...!" geram Sakura.

 _Hahaha, hanya bercanda, tapi mereka tidak seperti orang yang sedang membaca surat ini, kau sangat berbeda dari mereka dan itu yang membuatku tetap ingin bersamamu._

"Dari mana kau mulai belajar menggoda? sepertinya kota itu sudah merubahmu."

 _Aku hanya menggoda gadis sepertimu, yaa.. mungkin saja._

 _Naruto juga tidak mengabarimu? Beberapa kali aku sudah mengubunginya dan dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya atau membalas pesanku._

 _._

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, Naruto sedang kebingungan mencari ponselnya yang hilang atau sepertinya dia lupa menaruhnya di mana, sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan tidak peduli lagi dengan ponselnya.

.

 _Kau akan menjadi perawat? Hmm.. mungkin aku harus selalu sakit agar bisa di rawat oleh mu._

"Sasuke ku benar-benar telah berubah." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke selalu saja menggodanya. Lewat surat yang di kiriminya.

 _Apa disana sudah musim panas? Di sini sangat panas, suhunya hampir sama dengan Suna saat musim panas. Berharap kau tidak pergi berenang jika di ajak Ino dan jika kau bersikeras untuk pergi, kau tidak boleh menggunakan pakaian renang._

 _._

"Ayolah Sakura, Sasuke tidak akan tahu jika kau pergi berenang, aku malas jika hanya berdua dengan Sai, oh iya, sepertinya Naruto dan Hinata juga akan ikut, aku kira kau ingin berbicara dengan Naruto," bujuk Ino agar Sakura ikut ke pantai bersamanya.

"Tapi..." Sakura masih berpikir dan mengingat kalimat-kalimat Sasuke di surat.

"Sebagai sahabatmu, aku hanya ingin kau sedikit terhibur, sekali-kali kita pergi jalan, sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama, bagaimana? Mau yaa.." Ino semakin membujuk dan mempelihatkan matanya yang berbinar-binar di hadapan Sakura, berhadap Sakura bisa sedikit luluh dan mau mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Hmm..., baiklah, aku akan pergi," Ucap Sakura.

 _Apa kau benar-benar ke pantai?_

"Maaf, aku ke sana hanya ingin bertemu Naruto, bahkan aku tidak menggunakan pakaian renang, aku hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek."

 _Baiklah, aku akan maafkanmu. Naruto? Apa kau sudah berbicara dengannya? Bagaimana? Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku dan menggangkat ponselnya?_

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri jika yang membujukku Ino. Naruto? Dia sedikit bodoh, dia melupakan ponselnya yang entah di mana."

 _Kau harus tegas kepada Ino, jika tidak ingin pergi._

 _Dasar anak itu, sampai ponselnya saja hilang._

 _Hinata? bagaimana kabarnya, apa dia sehat-sehat saja. Aku sedikit merindukannya._

"Dan aku cemburu membaca ucapanmu itu, dia baik-baik saja, dan tentu saja, dia semakin cantik,"

 _Dia sudah punya Naruto dan mungkin mereka akan segera menikah,_

"Apa! Menikah? dari mana kau bisa tahu,"

 _Itu sudah menjadi tujuan Naruto jika berhasil merebut Hinata dari ku, tunggu saja undang dari mereka._

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya saja Naruto tidak berhasil merebut Hinata?"

 _Hmm, Aku akan menjadi teman akrab Hinata, sudahlah, jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan._

"Habisnya, kau yang mulai duluan dengan menuliskan kau merindukannya juga,"

 _Maaf, aku hanya ingin tahu kabarnya saja, tidak lebih dari itu, ahk, sepertinya kau sekarang menjadi tukang yang pecemburu yaa._

"Apa? Aku tidak seperti itu!"

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Bulan berikutnya, Sakura dengan tidak sabar menunggu tukang pos yang akan datang mengantarkan surat dari Sasuke. Sakura hanya mondar-mandir di halaman rumahnya, sesekali melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri, menatap kotak posnya yang masih kosong, sesekali dia duduk sejenak, berdiri berlama-lama membuat kakinya kesemutan. Beberapa menit kemudian, tukang pos yang mengantar surat sudah sampai di depan pagar rumahnya, Sakura yang sejak tadi duduk dan menopang dagunya, kini melompat dan berlari menghampiri tukang pos, Sakura seperti anak kecil yang menunggu permen dari seoarang tukang pengantar surat.

.

.

.

Bulan depan adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke, Sakura merasa dengan sedikit kejutan akan membuat Sasuke senang dan tetap menjalankan pekerjaannya. Sakura berencana akan pergi ke kota Mizu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, hanya dirinya dan tuhan yang tahu rencananya. Sakura selesai menulis surat balasan Sasuke dan segera mengirimnya.

Sakura sudah menyiapkan alasan apapun untuk pergi dari Konoha, meminta izin cuti di nona Tsunade, dan dia hanya mengucapkan ingin berlibur sendirian di kota Suna kepada ibunya, ibunya pun menyetujui permintaannya, sedangkan Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sakura, ingin ikut bersama Sakura, namun dia tidak bisa mengambil cuti, dia sedikit sibuk dengan toko bunganya yang tiap harinya ramai dengan pesanan bunga-bunga dari tokonya.

Sebelum berpergian Sakura sudah menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Berpikir untuk tinggal seminggu di Kota Mizu bersama Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura ber- _blushing_ -ria, dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dan melihat sosok pria yang bermata kelam namun sangat tampan, membuat gadis-gadis yang menatapnya ingin bertekuk lutut di hadapan Sasuke, Sakura masih mengingat hal itu terjadi saat mereka masih di konoha gakuen. Meskipun itu adalah hal yang sudah lama sekali tapi Sakura yakin, gadis-gadis di Mizu pasti menatap Sasuke seperti itu.

Merasa perlengkapannya sudah siap, Sakura menarik rest koper hitamnya dan menyimpan barang-barang penting di tas kecilnya. Sakura sudah memesan tiket pesawat, penerbangan untuk besok hari, Sakura akan transit dari kota Akatsuki menuju kota Mizu perjalanan yang sangat jauh dan butuh sehari untuk ke sana.

Sakura berjalan ke arah sebuah kotak yang berisi surat-surat dari Sasuke, merapikan sejenak surat itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam lemarinya, surat itu tadi sangat berantakan, Sakura mencoba mencari-cari surat yang mana yang menuliskan alamat lengkap dan bagaimana bisa menetap sejenak di kota Mizu, Sasuke menuliskan semua hal itu meskipun rasanya sedikit tidak penting bagi Sasuke, tapi mungkin saja Sakura ingin mengetahui apapun hal yang ada di kota Mizu.

"Apa Ibu boleh mengantarmu besok?" ucap Ibu Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tentu saja bu,"

"Apa semuanya sudah lengkap? Jangan lupa membawa obat-obatan, cuaca di tiap kota kadang membuat pengunjungnya sedikit mendapat sambutan tak terduga,"

"Iya bu, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya,"

"Apa Sasuke tahu kau akan keluar kota?"

"Dia sudah tahu kok," Sakura berbohong.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau tidur cepat, besok pagi kau harus segera ke bandara."

"Baik bu, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Sakura."

Ibu Sakura berjalan keluar dan menutup perlahan pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura segera membuang dirinya di kasur, sedikit berbohong pada ibunya membuatnya merasa bersalah, tapi jika dia tidak mengatakan hal itu, bisa saja ibunya akan mempertanyakannya dan bisa saja berakhir dengan ke-ceplosan Sakura jika dia ingin menemui Sasuke secara diam-diam di kota Mizu dan bukannya pergi untuk berlibur ke kota Suna.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan, jangan lupa telpon ibu jika kau sudah sampai disana," ucap ibu Sakura dan memeluk hangat anak tunggalnya.

"Iya bu, aku akan menelpon ibu," ucap Sakura dan membalas memeluk erat ibunya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan menarik kopernya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah ibunya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, pesawat Sakura sudah lepas landas dan kini berada di atas awan. Sakura memilih untuk tidur sejenak. Antara kota Konoha dan kota Akatsuki membutuhkan waktu sekitar 5 jam perjalanan. Sejam kemudian Sakura merasa lapar dan memesan beberapa makanan yang tersedia di dalam pesawat itu, Sakura memesan daging stick dan minuman bersoda untuk santap siangnya. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pramugari membawakan pesanan Sakura.

Masih ada 2 jam perjalan lagi, Sakura mencoba fokus ke Tv mini yang ada di balik tiap kursi penumpang. Tanpa sadar Sakura malah tertidur dan tidak sadar pesawatnya hampir mendarat, merasakan sedikit guncangan saat pesawat akan mendarat, Sakura segera membuka matanya, meregangkan ototnya yang sedikit lelah.

Pesawat dari Konoha hanya sementara, Sakura segera naik ke pesawat menuju kota Mizu, sepertinya jarak antar kota Konoha dan Akatsuki ke Mizu pun membutuhkan 5 jam perjalanan. Sakura merasa akan tertidur lagi dan pesawatnya akan sampai tepat malam hari, Sakura mungkin akan memilih menginap di hotel bandara dan besoknya untuk mengujungi Sasuke. semua rencana itu sudah di buatnya matang-matang sebelum berpergian ke Mizu. Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika tahu dia nekat ke Mizu sendirian, apa dia akan marah atau malah senang dengan kedatangan Sakura, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membaca novel yang dibawanya jika dia bosan di dalam pesawat.

Untuk makan malam Sakura hanya memesan sup sayuran dan beberapa potong ayam goreng, tidak menunggu lama, pesananya sudah datang dan Sakura segera melahap makannya.

"Apa anda mau makanan penutup?" ucap ramah seorang pramugari saat membawa piring sisa makanan Sakura.

"Hmm, mungkin beberapa potong buah," ucap Sakura saat melihat menu penutup yang disediakan di pesawat Mizu.

"Baik nona, mohon tunggu sebentar,"

"Terima kasih,"

Sakura sudah seperti merasa di kota Mizu, meskipun hanya di dalam pesawatnya, pramugarinya cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan, mereka sangat ramah dan pelayanan di pesawat Mizu juga sangat memuaskan, seperti kata-kata yang tulis di dalam surat Sasuke tentang nyamannya kota Mizu.

Rasa lelah menunggu di pesawat membuat Sakura memilih untuk tidur, mengubah posisi tempat duduknya menjadi sebuah tempat tidur dan menyamakan dirinya.

Tidak terasa 5 jam perjalanan berlalu, Sakura sudah bersiap-siap merapikan dirinya yang sedikit berantakan beberapa detik yang lalu karena tidur pulasnya.

Setelah turun dari pesawat Sakura bergegas memanggil taksi menuju hotel terdekat dengan bandara, tempat tinggal dan tempat kerja Sasuke tidak terlalu jauh dari bandara, Sakura memilih tidur di hotel dari pada harus bertemu langsung dengan Sasuke, besoknya dia juga bisa menemui Sasuke, siang hari sepertinya lebih bagus, mungkin mereka bisa langsung jalan-jalan, dari pada saat sekarang, Sakura merasa ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, pukul 20:34 di kota Mizu.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, melihat langit-langit kamarnya dan mencoba untuk bangun, menerawang tiap sudut kamar yang dia masuki, semalam dia cukup lelah dengan penerbangan yang sangat-sangat lama, membuatnya tidak tertarik untuk melihat-lihat kamarnya, Sakura fokus ke arah kasur yang sangat nyaman saat dia langsung membuang dirinya dan detik berikutnya dia sudah terlelap. Ranjangnya yang cukup besar, bisa untuk dua orang, dua sofa yang sepertinya sangat empuk dan meja kaca di antara dua sofa itu, beberapa vas bunga dan isinya adalah bunga asli, mungkin saja tiap harinya mereka akan selalu mengganti bunga itu, Sakura bisa menghirup aroma dari bunga itu, di sudut lainnya ada lemari dan di sampingnya ada pintu kamar mandi, kamar yang bercat biru dengan perpaduan putih, sedikit warna emas, dan langit-langit yang terlihat sangat indah, seperti sedang menatap langit langsung, hanya saja itu hanya sebuah gambar ilusi semata. Sakura menuruni kasurnya dan berjalan keluar ke balkonnya yang berlantai 10, menghirup dalam-dalam udara di kota Mizu.

"Aku datang, Sasuke," ucapnya, meregangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan tersenyum menatap kota yang dia bisa khayalkan hanya dari surat-surat Sasuke. Hari ini adalah hari kerja, dan bisa di lihat di jalan sangat ramai namun lancar.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamar itu, pukul 07:30, Sakura berpikir sejenak dan memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke saat jam istirahatnya siang nanti.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya selama menunggu waktu siang, Sakura kembali berpikir dan mencoba menentukan apa-apa saja bisa menghabiskan waktunya sampai siang hari.

"Mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan untuk melihat-lihat kota ini," ucapnya senang.

Segera saja Sakura mencoba fasilitas kamar mandi di kamarnya. Menyelesaikan waktu mandinya sedikit lama, Sakura bersenang-senang dengan _bathtub_ nya yang sedikit besar, aroma terapi bisa dia hirup saat berendam dan membuatnya menjadi rileks, ini benar-benar seperti berlibur yang sempurna, pikir Sakura.

Membongkar beberapa pakaian, perlengkapan pribadi dan menyimpannya dengan rapi ke dalam lemari, Sakura tidak terlalu suka merias wajahnya dan perlengkapan _make_ _up_ nya hanya sedikit, Sakura lebih suka tampil apa adanya tanpa harus memoles wajahnya dengan sangat berlebihan, membuat wajahnya tetap terjaga dan terawat.

Beberapa menit berikutnya dia sudah siap, memilih dress putih selutut-berlengan pendek-berkerut dibagian bawah dada-desain bawah membentuk rok payung-sedikit hiasan renda biru transparan di bagian ujung dressnya- sangat pas dengan tubuh Sakura yang berkulit putih dan rambut _sofpink_ nya yang sudah panjang sampai ke pinggang di kepangnya ke samping.

"Yosh," ucapnya puas dengan penampilannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Di kota Mizu, turis tidak akan kesusahan dengan peta dan tempat-tempat yang bagus untuk di kunjungi, setiap jalan-jalan utama, mereka bisa melihat dari layar baliho yang memperlihat kan jalan-jalan di kota Mizu dan tempat-tempat yang sangat di rekomendasi jika datang ke kota Mizu.

Sakura memperhatikan layar itu cukup lama, mencoba mencocokan waktu jalan-jalannya dan bisa pas untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, Sakura mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor Sasuke, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi sebuah museum yang sangat terkenal di kota Mizu dan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Sasuke bekerja, Sakura bisa saja naik taksi untuk ke sana.

Puas dan sangat kagum dengan isi museum kota Mizu, Sakura berjalan-jalan melihat sekelilingnya, Kotanya ramai, tapi semuanya tertib, kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang tidak mengurangi oksigen bersih di kota itu, kendaraan di sini sudah di lengkapi dengan penyaring asap buangan yang ramah lingkungan, kotanya sangat bersih, kedispilanan mereka membuat mereka selalu menaati peraturan yang ada, orang-orang di kota Mizu berpikir jika mereka displin dan teratur itu semua akan kembali ke pada mereka.

Sakura sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, sepertinya dia sadar, beberapa pasang mata sedang memperhatikannya, orang-orang yang Sakura lewati sedikit menatap Sakura, mereka tahu jika gadis itu baru saja datang ke Mizu dan menjadi turis, dengan gerak-gerik Sakura seperti menatap terlalu lama layar peta kota Mizu, Sakura sedikit menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pria di sana, menurut mereka Sakura itu cantik dan mempesona.

Sakura hanya tersenyum malu dan berjalan-jalan santai sambil menatap beberapa toko di Mizu, salah satu toko pakaian menarik perhatiannya, toko gaun pernikahan, Sakura berhenti tepat di depan kaca transparan toko itu dan menampakkan beberapa gaun yang membuatnya tidak sabar jika nantinya dia akan memakai gaun seperti itu. Sakura hanya kembali tersenyum, dan tidak tahu jika ke depannya dia dan Sasuke akan bagaimana.

Senyum Sakura seketika pudar, dari balik kaca transparan itu Sakura seperti melihat sesosok pria yang sangat mirip Sasuke, apa itu Sasuke atau hanya orang yang mirip Sasuke, Sakura sangat penasaran dan mencoba mendekat ke arah pintu masuk toko itu, dan benar saja, dia adalah Sasuke, Sasuke yang kini terlihat seperti pria yang sangat dewasa, sepertinya tinggi badannya bertambah, tubuhnya masih atletis seperti dulu dan wajahnya semakin tampan, setelan kemeja biru gelap dan celana hitamnya menambah kesan sebagai pria yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dia hanya berdiri di depan ruang ganti, menunggu seseorang yang akan keluar, beberapa pegawai yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapan Sasuke dan memegang beberapa gaun pengantin, hanya tersenyum simpul menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sakura semakin penasaran dan melangkah masuk namun tetap tidak meneriaki namanya 'Sasuke', Sakura memilih diam, memperhatikan Sasuke dari belakang yang sesekali Sasuke memegang lehernya dan menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Cepatlah, kau menyita semua waktu istirahatku," ucap Sasuke, bosan.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, sepertinya Sasuke memang sedang menunggu seseorang dari dalam ruangan ganti itu. Detik berikutnya seorang gadis berambut _gold pale_ keluar _,_ di bandingkan Sakura, tubuhnya jauh lebih bagus, seperti tubuh seorang model, wajahnya yang cantik dan senyumnya yang sangat manis, dia sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin.

"Bagaimana? Apa ini cocok untukku?"

"Apapun yang kau pakai akan cocok untukmu,"

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke, apa aku harus membeli semua gaun ini?"

"Bisa saja jika kau mau,"

"Kau ini tidak bisa di ajak minta pendapat yaa, beberapa minggu lagi pernikahan akan di mulai dan kau tidak membantuku memilih apapun,"

 _Apa! Pernikahan! Sasuke ke sini bersama gadis cantik itu untuk mencari gaun pengantin,_ gumam Sakura dalam hati dan sedikit syok mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Sakura berjalan mundur perlahan.

"Shion, kau pakai apapun akan terlihat cantik," ucap Sasuke namun di balas wajah acuh dari shion, shion kembali ke dalam kamar ganti dan mengenakan kembali pakaian kerjanya.

Sakura sudah berada di luar toko dan dengan langkah seribunya, Sakura sudah berlari meninggalkan toko itu sejauh-jauh mungkin, segera memanggil taksi dan menyuruh supir taksi itu untuk bergegas ke hotel bandara Mizu. Dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah Sakura mengambil kunci kamarnya dan detik berikutnya dia sudah berbaring dan menangis mengingat akan kejadian tadi, di toko gaun pengantin, Sasuke bersama seorang gadis dan sedang memilih gaun untuk pernikahan.

Rasanya Sakura ingin melompat saja dari balkon kamarnya. Lantai 10 cukup membuat orang bisa mati seketika. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke namun semua hal yang di rencanakan tidak berjalan dengan baik, Sakura hanya berbaring dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sasuke bersama seorang gadis di hari ulang tahunnya, mungkin tanpa dirinya, gadis itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke senang.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan memesan tiket pulang ke Konoha untuk penerbangan besok. Setelah mendapat konfirmasi tiket, Sakura kembali berbaring menutup tubuhnya dengan selimutnya.

.

.

.

Ibunya Sakura tidak ada di rumah, saat Sakura akan pergi berlibur, Sakura juga menyuruh ibunya untuk berlibur beberapa minggu di luar kota dengan temannya, Sakura bahkan tidak mengabari ibunya kalau dia sudah kembali ke Konoha, Ino dan Sai pun tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari Sakura. Sesampainya di konoha, Sakura memilih berkurung diri di kamarnya, ibunya yang sudah pergi dua hari, sudah mempersiapkan bahan makanan untuk sebulan, membuat Sakura tidak perlu keluar rumah. Dari luar, rumah Sakura terlihat seperti rumah kosong tak berpenghuni. Mata Sakura sedikit bengkak, sangat sulit untuk Sakura menahan tangisannya jika kembali mengingat kejadian di kota Mizu. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi untuk Sasuke mengirim surat, Sakura ingin membaca surat Sasuke untuk bulan ini, apakah dia akan menceritakan gadis itu atau Sasuke hanya akan tetap diam dan tidak membicarakannya.

.

.

 _Hai, apa kau sehat-sehat saja? Beberapa hari ini aku terkena flu, sepertinya aku butuh perawat cantik untuk merawatku, baiklah, aku akan berhenti menggoda, habisnya sangat sulit untuk tidak menggodamu. Bulan ini juga aku sangat sibuk. Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu. Padahal beberapa minggu yang lalu aku berharap sebuah kejutan darimu, tapi tidak apalah, sepertinya kau juga sangat sibuk disana, beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat-lihat sebuah gaun yang cocok untukmu, mungkin suatu saat kau akan mengenangkan, itu membuatku semakin tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu._

Sasuke hanya membahas kegiatan sehari-harinya dan tidak membahas gadis yang bernama Shion, Sasuke menuliskan tentang toko gaun tapi tidak menjelaskan toko gaun apa, bisa saja toko gaun biasa, bukan toko gaun pengantin, bahkan dia tidak memberitahukan Sakura jika dia pergi bersama seorang gadis di tokoh itu, Sakura hanya membaca dengan cepat dan segera membuang surat Sasuke ke tempat sampah. Sakura sudah merasa sangat lelah dengan keadaannya yang sedikit setres memikirkan Sasuke yang akan bersama gadis lain, Sakura memilih tidak akan membalas surat Sasuke.

.

.

.

 _Hai. Apa kau tidak melupakan surat balasanmu? Bulan lalu kau tidak mengirim surat balasan, ada apa Sakura ? apa terjadi sesuatu?_

 _._

 _Sakura, kemana saja kau? Kau bahkan tidak mengirimiku surat balasan, ada apa sebenarnya? Tolong katakan sesuatu, apa kau tidak mendapat suratku atau ada hal yang buruk sedang terjadi? Tolong segera balas suratku._

 _._

 _Apa kau masih membaca suratku, aku semakin depersi tidak mendapat kabar apapun darimu, kau kemana Sakura?_

 _._

 _Sakura, apa yang sedang terjadi? Aku mohon padamu untuk segera membalas surat ini._

 _._

 _._

Semua surat yang di kirim Sasuke sama sekali tidak di baca Sakura, Sakura hanya membuang surat-surat itu. Ibu Sakura selalu memperhatikan sikap anaknya itu, beberapa bulan ini dia seperti sedang bersedih dan terlihat sangat down berat, biasanya hal ini terjadi jika lama menunggu surat dari Sasuke, setelah surat Sasuke datang, dia akan langsung terlihat ceria kembali, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura ceria, tatapannya selalu saja datar.

"Aku berangkat kerja," pamit Sakura.

"Sakura tunggu."

"Ada apa bu?"

"Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu? Akhir-akhir ini wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja? Jika sakit tidak usah bekerja dulu."

"Tidak bu, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura dan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Ibu khawatir, apa kau sudah menerima surat Sasuke?"

"Sudah, ibu tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya aku cepat pergi, aku sudah terlambat,"

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Sakura berjalan dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah, Sakura memilih untuk diam dan tidak menceritakan apapun tentang keadaannya yang sudah sangat hancur. Surat dari Sasuke masih tetap berdatangan dan tetap Saja Sakura tidak membalasa satu pun surat dari Sasuke setelah kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu.

Sakura sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Sasuke, tapi hati dan pikiran kadang tak sesuai keinginan, Sakura masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, sampai kapan pun, hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, nafsu makannya menurun dan selalu memikirkan Sasuke.

Sahabat baiknya, Ino, mulai mencurigai keadaan Sakura, dia terlihat lusuh dan kurusan, wajahnya yang selalu merona terlihat pucat dan sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

Ponsel Sakura berdering, dengan malas Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya.

 ** _Ino Yamanaka:_**

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sekarang, aku tunggu di cafe dekat tokoku yaa._

 _._

Sakura yang kebetulan libur, mulai bergerak ke kamar mandi, mencuci wajahnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Beberapa menit menaiki bus, Sakura sudah sampai di depan cafe dan berjalan masuk mencari Ino. Suara Ino yang meneriaki Sakura, membuat tatapan Sakura langsung mengarah ke suara itu, Beberapa langkah dan Sakura sudah tepat di hadapan Ino.

"Duduklah, hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu dan jangan protes," ancam Ino.

Sakura hanya menghela napas dan mulai duduk di kursinya yang berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Kau mau memesan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak lapar, Ino,"

"Oh ayolah, Sakura, apa kau sedang melakukan diet ketat? Lihat dirimu, tubuhmu sekarang sudah sangat kurus apa kau tidak memberikan asupan apa-apa pada tubuhmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino,"

"Ini tidak baik-baik Saja Sakura! kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh,"

"Ino..."

"Dengarkan aku, kita sudah sangat lama bersahabat, aku sudah bisa hapal jika ada terjadi sesuatu padamu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke lagi?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak,"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja,"

Ino tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya, melihat Sakura yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Ikut aku sekarang," ucap Ino, menarik Sakura keluar dari cafe dan berjalan menuju tokonya, Ino segera membawa Sakura ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa Sakura? jika kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja, aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih seperti ini,"

Sakura tertunduk dan tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan apa pun. Ino masih berdiri menunggu penjelasan Sakura, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak mau berbicara apapun.

"Oke-oke, jika kau tidak ingin berbicara apapun, kau betul-betul keras kepala,"

"Maaf Ino, mungkin setelah siap aku akan menjelaskannya,"

"Baiklah, aku akan menagih semua penjelasanmu, tapi sebaiknya kau makan sesuatu dulu, aku akan memesannya dan aku memaksamu untuk makan," ucap Ino. Sakura menatap Ino dan tersenyum singkat.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian, Sakura menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa, surat dari Sasuke masih di abaikannya, Sakura tetap tidak ingin mengingat dan menceritakan apapun lagi tentang Sasuke. Ini adalah bulan terakhir di tahun kedua Sasuke pergi, bulan depan Sasuke akan balik ke Konoha, Sakura sudah siap jika nantinya akan bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, Sakura akan memutuskan hubungan mereka dan tidak ada kesempatan apapun untuk Sasuke. Sakura sudah menyerah untuk kembali memperjuangankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba surat dari Sasuke berhenti, awal tahun baru Sakura tidak mendapati kiriman surat. Sakura merasa Sasuke mungkin sudah berbahagia bersama gadis yang bersama Sasuke di kota Mizu.

"Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menatap kearah minumannya dan memainkan pipetnya, Naruto mendesah perlahan. Beberapa minggu Naruto menggambil sedikit waktu cutinya untuk istirahat sejenak dari pekerjaannya di perusahaan Uzumaki. Dia merasa sedikit lelah dan waktunya sangat singkat untuk istirahat, meskipun dia akan menyempatkan semua waktu istirahatnya untuk menemui Hinata yang kini sudah menjadi tunangannya.

"Sakura," merasa di abaikan Naruto sedikit meninggikan nada panggilannya.

"Ah! Maaf Naruto, aku tidak mendengarnya, tadi kau ngomong apa?"

"Kabar Sasuke sekarang bagaimana? Ada apa denganmu? Ino benar, kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh dan wajah cantikmu memudar? Apa kau sekarang sudah beranjak untuk menjadi seorang nenek?" canda Naruto, berharap sahabatnya ini akan terlihat sedikit senang.

Sakura terdiam, candaan Naruto tidak ada gunanya, Sakura benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Aku bisa memegang rahasiamu? Ceritakan saja apa yang sudah terjadi? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu,'

"Aku rasa tidak perlu Naruto, kau sudah banyak membantuku, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi,"

"Baiklah, jika kau perlu bantuan, hubungi saja aku, jadi kembali ke pembicaraan awal, bagaimana si teme itu? Aku masih belum menemukan ponselku,"

"Dia baik-baik saja dan sangat sibuk disana,"

"Aku tahu kau sedang membohongiku,"

Datar, Sakura tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, membuat Naruto sangat sulit menebak apapun yang sedang di pikirankan Sakura.

"Aku tahu, seharusnya tahun ini Sasuke sudah pulang, kenapa dia tidak mendatangiku, ada apa ini Sakura?"

"Maaf, Naruto," Sakura bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun Sakura.

"Sakura tunggu!" Naruto yang masih sangat penasaran memilih mengejar Sakura.

Sakura terus berlari melewati jalan-jalan yang tidak begitu ramai, air matanya yang sejak tadi di tahannya kini meluap semua, dadanya terasa sesak, sebuah tangan kekar menahannya untuk berlari dan detik berikutnya pria berambut blonde itu sudah memeluk erat Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sakura,"

Sakura memangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Naruto, Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura dan mengusap-usap perlahan punggung Sakura yang sepertinya sangat rapu jika di sentuh.

"Aku sampai khawatir jika melihat keadaanmu seperti ini, aku mohon ceritakan sesuatu,"

Naruto membawa Sakura ke rumahnya, Minato, ayah Naruto sedang sibuk, dan Kushina, ibunya masih belum pulang. Naruto memberikan segelas air kepada Sakura yang masih duduk di sofa dengan memeluk kedua kakinya erat-erat. Sakura mengambil gelas dari Naruto, meminumnya perlahan dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Aku hanya merasa kehilangan,"

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke, dia bersama seorang gadis lain di toko gaun pernikahan dan aku melihat mereka,"

"Toko gaun pernikahan? Kau pergi ke tempat Sasuke? kapan ?"

"Sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya aku ke kota Mizu, aku tidak sengaja menemukan mereka,"

"Sasuke bersama seorang gadis, itu tidak mungkin,"

"Aku melihatnya Naruto! Melihatnya sedang menemani gadis itu memilih gaun!"

"Aku masih tidak percaya,"

"Jika kau tidak mempercayaiku, kau bisa ke kota Mizu dan melihatnya di sana,"

"Kota Mizu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, apa itu benar-benar Sasuke atau hanya orang yang mirip dengan Sasuke,"

"Aku tidak mungkin salah, itu Sasuke,"

"Oh iya, aku sudah mengingatnya, kota Mizu, nona Mizukage, dia teman ayahku, apa kau tidak mau menyelidikinya?"

"Tidak Naruto, lebih baik begini saja,"

"Aku merasa ada hal yang mengganjal, Sasuke tidak mungkin membohongi atau mengkhianati siapapun, kita akan selesaikan masalah ini, sekarang juga kita ke kota Mizu,"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah apapun,"

"Ini sudah menjadi masalahku juga Sakura, kau dan Sasuke adalah sahabat baikku, aku tidak bisa tenang-tenang saja melihat kalian seperti ini, aku akan menghajarnya jika dia benar-benar mencampakanmu,"

"Naruto.."

"Tidak Sakura! kali ini aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu, jangan keras kepala, bersiap-siaplah, kita akan menggunakan pesawat pribadiku untuk ke sana,"

.

.

.

Perusahan Uzumaki dan Nona Mizukage sudah lama saling berkerja sama dalam berbagai saham, saham yang mereka pegang selalu menjadi yang terbaik di segala bidang, sistem kerja Uzumaki dan Mizukage sangat menjanjikan dan mendatangkan keuntangan yang besar, sangat jarang menemukan konflik antara mereka, mereka sudah mengantisipi jika ada yang mengadu domba mereka. Dulunya Minato dan Mizukage adalah teman lama, dan mereka sudah saling mengenal akan sikap satu sama lain, keluar Hyuuga juga sangat di kenal baik oleh Mizukage, keluarga Uzumaki dan keluarga Uchiha juga begitu akrab, nona Mizukage sampai senang mengetahui ada salah satu keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal pandai dalam memegang perusahan akan tinggal dan bekerja di kotanya.

Naruto memilih mendarat langsung dia atas gedung perusahan Mizukage, pilot sudah mendapat ijin mendarat dan mereka turun perlahan dari helikopter. Naruto sudah menghubungi nona Mizukage untuk bertemu langsung.

"Selamat datang tuan Uzumaki," ucap ramah nona Mizukage.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, maaf aku tiba-tiba datang mendadak menemui anda, langsung saja, apa Uchiha Sasuke, masih bekerja dengan anda," ucap Naruto _to the point_.

"Tuan Uchiha, tentu saja, dia masih menjadi bawahanku,"

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Sayang sekali tuan Uzumaki, dia tidak berada di kota Mizu, dia sedang menjalakan proyek besar di sebuah pulau yang lumayan jauh dari kota Mizu,"

Sakura masih terdiam berdiri di samping di Naruto dan mendengarkan setiap pembicaraan antara nona Mizukage dan Naruto. Sakura memilih tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Apa anda bersedia memberitahukanku dimana pulau itu berada,"

"Di arah sebelah timur dari dermaga kota Mizu, apa kau ingin mengunjunginya?"

"Iya, sepertinya aku akan menemuinya,"

"Baiklah, dan siapa gadis di sampingmu itu?"

"Oh, maaf tidak aku lupa memperkenalkannya,"

"Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura dan menjabat tangan Mizugake dan tersenyum.

"Aku nona Mizukage, sepertinya aku pernah melihat anda,"

"Pernah melihatku?"

"Aku ingat, kau turis yang datang tahun lalu,"

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"

"Semua orang-orang yang datang berkunjung dan menetap akan masuk data laporannya, aku bisa mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang mengunjungi kotaku, terima kasih sudah datang berkunjung,"

"Sama-sama, aku suka kota ini, sangat teratur dan pemandangannya sangat indah,"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, hmm, tunggu dulu, aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu sebelum laporan kunjunganmu masuk,"

Sakura terdiam dan memperhatikan nona Mizu, dia begitu dewasa dan sangat cantik, mungkin umurnya sama dengan nona Tsunade kepala rumah Sakit di tempatnya bekerja, Sakura semakin kagum dengan nona Mizukage ini yang kuat memimpin kota Mizu. Naruto sekarang yang menjadi penonton melihat dua wanita itu sedang berbicara.

"Oh iya, di meja ruangan tuan Uchiha, ada fotomu, aku melihat foto itu selalu terpajang di meja kerjanya, saat akan ke tempat proyek barunya, dia tetap membawa foto itu, aku sempat menanyakannya, dia hanya menjawab seseorang yang spesial yang akan dia nikahi, hahaha, aku pikir dia tidak bisa seromantis itu, mengingat dia sangat dingin kepada gadis manapun di sini,"

Sakura tersentak kaget, tidak mungkin nona Mizu mengarang cerita seperti itu, Nona Mizu masih tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Apa benar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong tuan Uzumaki,"

"Sakura, kau dengar sendirikan, sepertinya kau memang salah paham saat itu,"

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Nona Mizu, ikut penasaran dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Apa anda mengenal gadis bernama Shion?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu, ingin memastikan kalau selama ini dia benar-benar salah paham.

"Nona Shion? Dia asisten tuan Uchiha, kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka,"

"Mereka memang selalu bersama, mereka berasal dari kampus yang sama, dan kebetulan lagi mereka bertemu di tempat kerja yang sama," nona Mizukage memperhatikan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah, sepertinya dia tahu maksud pembicaraan ini, "tenang saja, mereka hanya teman dan rekan kerja, nona Shion sudah menikah tahun lalu,"

'Sudah menikah' Sakura mengulang kalimat nona Mizu dalam hati, pikiran Sakura kembali ke waktu dimana dia menemukan Sasuke dan Shion, Sasuke hanya menemani Shion membeli untuk membeli gaun, dengan hubungan mereka yang sangat akrab Sasuke mau saja menemani teman sekaligus asistennya.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Terima kasih nona Mizu, anda betul-betul membantu saya, terima kasih sekali lagi," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membantu, kapan-kapan mampirlah ke kota Mizu pada bulan juni, ada perayaan tahunan, aku harap bisa bertemu denganmu dan tuan Uchiha lagi,"

"Terima kasih atas ajakannya, semoga kami bisa datang lagi,"

"Kau juga tuan Uzumaki, jangan lupa membawa tunanganmu yaa, aku jadi rindu berkumpul dengan Minato dan Hyuuga,"

"Tentu saja nona Mizukage, kami akan datang ke kota anda," ucap Naruto.

"Apa Sasuke akan lama di sana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, dia hanya 3 bulan di sana, sayang sekali aku harus rela melepaskan orang terbaik di salah satu perusahaanku,"

"Maksud anda?"

"Dia mengorbankan 3 tahun kontrak kerjanya, demi kembali ke Konoha, padahal dia bisa saja menjadi orang hebat jika menjalankan kontrak itu, tapi mungkin dia tidak mengejar harta dan kekayaan disini,"

"Dia kembali untuk Sakura," goda Naruto sambil nyenggol-nyenggol Sakura.

Rasanya Sakura ingin memukul keras-keras wajah Naruto jika saja didepan mereka bukan nona Mizukage.

Mereka menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka dan meminta maaf untuk menyita waktu nona Mizukage yang sangat-sangat sibuk, namun nona Mizu sangat tidak keberatan jika tamunya adalah anak dari teman lamanya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu Sasuke kembali, perasaannya sudah legah mengetahui semua jawaban yang selalu saja menghantui perasaan dan mengacuhkan Sasuke dalam waktu yang lama, Sakura merasa sangat bersalah, dia akan menebusnya jika Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Naruto sangat membantunya, setelah berbicara mereka memilih kembali ke Konoha, Naruto yang mengambil cuti sejenak, ada janji dengan Hinata, Sakura tidak ingin mencuri lama-lama Naruto, dia segera menyuruh Naruto untuk menemui Hinata.

Sakura menyalakan saklar lampu kamarnya, berjalan menghampiri tempat sampahnya, meskipun tubuhnya sedikit lelah dengan perjalanan bolak-balik Konoha-Mizu tidak membuatnya ingin beristirahat, masih terdapat surat-surat yang dikirim Sasuke, Sakura belum membuka dan membaca surat-surat itu, surat yang di kirim Sasuke sebelum dia menjalankan proyek yang jauh.

 _Baiklah, mungkin ini surat yang terakhir yang akan ku kirim, disana aku tidak bisa mengirimkan surat, maaf jika agak lama, aku meminta nona Mizukage untuk membatalkan kontrak 3 tahunku, tapi aku harus menebusnya dengan menjalankan proyek baru selama 3 bulan di pulau terpencil, aku harap kau masih bersabar menungguku, 2 tahun 3 bulan tidak akan lama kan? Semoga kau mengerti, setelah ini aku akan benar-benar kembali ke Konoha, aku ingin mendengar semua penjelasanmu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai-sampai kau tidak membalas suratku, bagiku rasanya ada yang memberat, aku sulit menjalankan hari-hariku seperti biasa, nona Mizu sampai menegur, dia pikir aku depresi berat, kerjaku melambat, kurang fokus, bahkan aku sulit tidur, jika kembali nanti, aku akan memberimu sebuah kejutan, tunggu lah aku,_

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura._

Air mata menuruni pipi Sakura, dia merasa sangat bersalah akan sikapnya yang egois dan tidak ingin membuktikannya terlebih dahulu, Dia sudah mengecewakan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas selalu menunggunya, menunggu kabarnya, menunggu surat-surat balasannya, rasa sakit kembali menyerang dada Sakura, bukan rasa sakit akan kekecewaanya terhadap Sasuke, tapi rasa sakit tidak memperdulikan Sasuke,

'Aku sangat bodoh' Sakura berbaring di kasurnya, menutup diri dan wajahnya dengan selimut, 'maaf, Sasuke'

.

.

.

Sakura Pov.

Alarm ponselku berbunyi, aku hanya mencoba mematikannya, mencoba meraihnya di bawa bantal dengan mataku yang masih tertutup, aku benar-benar malas untuk keluar hari ini, mencoba menyamankan posisi tidurku kembali, hari ini aku libur dan tidak ingin kemana-mana, tapi ku melupakan sesuatu entah itu apa, 'ahh sudahlah' aku hanya ingin tidur kembali.

Rasanya ada yang aneh, aku seperti mencium bau parfum Sasuke, dia sepertinya tidak berniat untuk mengganti aroma tubuhnya, bau masculin yang sangat tajam, perlahan mataku terbuka dan menatap sekeliling kamarku,

"Sasuke!"

"Selamat pagi Sakura,"

Apa ini benar Sasuke? dia duduk samping ranjangku dan mata onxynya terus menatapku, dia terlihat lelah dan dia sepertinya sangat sedih, wajahnya sangat murung, apa ini karena perbuatanku? aku tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa dulu, yang kulakukan langsung memeluknya erat-erat dan menyembunyikan wajahku di dekapannya, serasa semua bebanku terangkat, aku sangat rindu padanya dan dia juga begitu, pelukannya begitu erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskanku. Pelukan kami mulai melonggar tapi aku tidak benar-benar melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya perlahan.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke,"

"Hn, aku juga,"

Aku ingin sekali kembali tidur di pelukan Sasuke, tapi aku rasa Sasuke juga butuh tempat untuk beristirahat dia seperti tidak tidur berhari-hari, rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan mata panda menghiasai bawah matanya. Kami saling melepaskan pelukan dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat lelah, sebaiknya kau tidur,"

"Tidak apa-apa, rasa lelah ini akan hilang jika aku sudah bertemu denganmu,"

"Tidak Sasuke, kau harus istirahat, kemarilah," ucapku menuntunnya untuk tidur di kasurku, aku berdiri dari kasur dan membiarkannya berbaring, aku memilih duduk di lantai dan bersandar di sisi ranjang.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Sejam yang lalu, Naruto yang mengantarku,"

"Kalian sudah bertemu?"

Oh tidak, apa Naruto menceritakan semua yang sudah terjadi, tenggorokanku tiba-tiba kering, bahkan untuk menelan ludah saja sangat susah, aku takut sekali jika Sasuke akan marah besar, ahk pikiranku yang tadinya bahagia sekarang menjadi sangat kacau,

"Tentu, dia yang langsung menawarkan pesawat miliknya untuk langsung ke Konoha, jadi aku tidak perlu transit,"

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Iya,"

Gawat! Sasuke aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf, innerku serasa ingin meledak.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk segara balik ke Konoha, dia tidak ingin melihatmu menjadi sedih,"

"Apa? Hanya itu? Dia tidak menceritakan yang lain?"

"Menceritakan apa?"

Posisinya sudah tepat di hadapanku, Sasuke mencoba membaca tatapanku yang seakan-akan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Menceritakan apa?"

Dia kembali mengulang kalimatnya, apa aku harus bohong, tapi nanti ketahuan, apa aku diam saja, atau...atau, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir, mata Sasuke begitu menawan, dia semakin tampan saja dengan lingkaran bawah matanya, sadar Sakura! tanpa sadar dia tersenyum, tersenyum menatapku yang sejak tadi hanya menatapnya dengan wajah memerah,

"Kau sangat tertarik padaku ya?"

"Tertarik? Aku, ahk, itu, hmm, ahk sudahlah," omonganku jadi kacau, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke memang sangat mempesona, aku beruntung sekali bisa bersamanya.

"Kemarilah," Dia mengajakku untuk berbaring di sampingnya, aku serasa terhipnotis mendengar ucapannya, langsung saja aku berbaring di samping.

"Aku minta maaf,"

"Untuk?"

Aku menceritakan semuanya, semua yang terjadi di tahun kedua dan kenapa aku tidak membalas suratnya, aku bisa merasakan kekecewaannya dari helaan napasnya yang berat, detik berikutnya dia seperti ingin tertawa, yaa, jika siapa saja mendengar kalimat-kalimatku, pastinya mereka sudah akan mengucapkan 'cemburu', aku benar-benar malu dan merasa bersalah, Sasuke memelukku perlahan dan mencium keningku, merasa semua masalah ini sudah berakhir, dia tidak akan pergi lagi jauh dari ku.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanyanya, memastikan aku sudah lebih baik.

"Iya, terima kasih, sebaiknya kita turun ke ruang tamu, ibuku bisa syok lihat posisi kita seperti,"

"Dia tidak akan syok, aku bisa pastikan itu,"

"Kau bisa pastikan apa untuk Ibu?"

"menikahlah denganku, Sakura?"

'menikah' rasanya ada meluap di dalam dadaku, Sasuke melamarku, dia melamarku, aku ingin pingsan, tapi tidak boleh, aku harus kuat, kau harus kuat Sakura.

Sasuke sudah mengubah posisi dia berdiri di sisi ranjang dan aku mengikutinya, tangannya mencari sesuatu di saku celana.

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku?" ucapnya lagi.

Memakaikan sebuah cincin di jari manisku, dia bahkan berlutut menunggu jawabanku, Sasuke kau benar-benar membuatku akan pingsan.

"Sakura?"

"Iya, aku mau," jawabku dengan rona merah menghiasai wajahku.

Wajahnya tersenyum lebar dan kami kembali berpelukan. Jika ini adalah mimpi, aku ingin tetap tertidur, tapi ini bukan mimpi ini kenyataan.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Bulan baru dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan dari Sakura. apa Sakura telat mengirim suratnya, atau dia sangat sibuk dan lupa dengan membalas surat, berbagai opsi pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Sasuke, kotak posnya hanya berisi koran dan tidak ada surat dari Sakura.

Bulan berikutnya, Sasuke juga tidak mendapat balasan, hal ini membuat pekerjaannya sedikit terganggu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak fokus di rapat pertemuan para kepala perusahaan dan dia hanya memiikirkan 'kapan surat balasan Sakura datang'.

Bulan berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi, hingga 5 bulan terlewatkan Sakura juga tidak mengirim apa-apa, Sasuke menjadi sedikit frustasi. Nona Mizukage yang melihat perkembangan Sasuke menurun, segera memanggilnya ke ruangannya untuk berbicara.

"Ada apa tuan Uchiha akhir-akhir ini kau tidak fokus dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Hanya sedikit masalah pribadi,"

"Tolong jangan menggabungkan masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan, kau tahu peraturan yang ada di perusahaan ini,"

"Tentu,"

"Lantas? Apa yang bisa aku bantu biar kau bisa fokus kembali,"

"Bisa kah saya keluar dari kota Mizu dan kembali ke Konoha?"

"Maaf tuan Uchiha, kau masih ada kontrak dengan perusahaan, kau bisa saja di penjara jika tidak menjalankannya sesuai kontrak, kau sangat berbakat dan banyak perusahaan luar ingin mengambilmu dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka."

"Apa tidak ada kebijakan lain?"

Nona Mizukage berpikir sejenak, menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya terlihat suram dengan tatapannya entah kemana.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menghanguskan kontrak 3 tahunmu dengan mengambil proyek pembangunan dengan masa jabatan 3 bulan, tapi, kau harus bisa menyelesaikan proyek ini dalam 3 bulan. Bagaimana tuan uchiha?"

"Baiklah,"

"Oh iya, disana lumayan terpencil, sedikit susah jika kau akan berkomunikasi bahkan untuk mengirim surat pun sangat susah, fasilitas di sana jauh dari kata memadai, apa kau tidak apa-apa jika ke sana ?"

"Hn, tidak masalah, aku hanya butuh waktu 3 bulan di sana, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya,"

"Anda sungguh luar biasa tuan uchiha, baiklah, semua keperluanmu akan di siapkan, pesawat pribadi perusahaan yang akan mengantarmu kesana, selamat bekerja,"

"Terima kasih, nona Mizukage,"

 **Endfalsback**

.

.

.

 **~ TAMAT ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haloo...~ sempat dapat review yang minta sequel dari "secret feeling" niih author sudah buatkan. sebenarnya, sudah selesai beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi karena sedang sibuk dengan fic lain jadi author belum bisa mengupdatenya. hehehehe.**

 **semoga suka dengan squelnya. hheheeh, maaf jika hanya segini..,**

 **review yoo jika berkenan. XD**

 **-Sasuke fans-**


End file.
